Hetalia X Reader
by TheElise-RoseDynasty
Summary: This is exactly what the title says it is. I will accepting requests for certain characters or details. Just make sure the idea can be converted into a short story. But, if nobody makes any requests I'll just write random ones myself. And this week I will be a little slow so please don't feel disapointed if your story isn't posted until next week. Ciao! Felicia
1. Prisoner (Pirate England)

Prisoner (Pirate England)

You were at the bar back from a heist. Having your regular, the bartender (Antonio) walked up to in a rather friendly way and said, "Hey, care for another beer?"

"No thanks." you answered. The bartender was obviously Spanish with a carefree aura surrounding him

Suddenly a gang of burly pirates burst into demanding various alcoholic beverages

"Hey, since you're the only girl here I strongly suggest you sneak out. I'll distract them for you."

"Thanks."

"No problemo. Now go, go."

You carefully snuck behind chairs and tables until you were climbing out an open window. Outside, when you were walking to your ship you felt a bag go over your head.

"Now sweetie, I'll make this nice and short for you ok? You're coming with me to my captain's ship and if you hesitate I'll kill you. Got that?"

You nodded your head under the bag knowing resisting would be a foolish move.

"Good, now why don't you tell me your name."

" "

"Ok, lets go to the ship."

You were led to what sounded like a ship. And shoved into the captain's quarters where the bag over your head was removed and for a second you were blinded by light. But once your eyes adjusted you noticed the room was rather luxurious compared to the rest of the ship with a rather large sized bed against the far back wall which you were tossed onto like you were a sack of potatoes.

"Now be a good girl and wait for my captain to come. Kay?"

You muttered something in response but the pirate didn't hear it for, he was already out the door.

"Probably gone to get his 'captain'" you muttered

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a man with messy blonde hair and light green eyes.

"So, you're my entertainment tonight how spectacular." He spoke with a British accent no doubt coming from England.

'Wait did he say "entertainment"?! You've got to be joking! I don't want to be somebody's slave!'

While you were paralyzed by fear the man tackled you down on the bed and smirked

"This is gonna be fun"


	2. That one (2p Italy)

That "one" (Italy) dedicated to: Pandachan120

I was on one of my late night prowls when I saw her...

Reader's POV

I didn't want to take a midnight walk and I don't know why I did. It's just something I don't know what but whatever it was ... calling me... As I was walking I wondered aloud, "Exactly where am I walking to and why?" Suddenly I was standing in front of an old, twisted tree. But it's weird, out the corner of my eye I thought I saw something... move.

Italy's POV

'Creeping up behind her is as easy as pissing of Romano.' I thought to myself 'Oh shit! I think she may have seen me.' I ran in front of her and said, "Sorry sweetie, but this is gonna hurt a bit." and with that I hurled a fist and her stomach and she was knocked out cold.

Reader's POV

"Sorry sweetie, but this is gonna hurt a bit." that's the last thing I heard before I was knocked out by a punch to the stomach.

When I woke up I was in some sort of cave. 'Weird, I don't remember ever coming here.'

"Hello? Anyone here?" no answer. "Helloooooo?"

"Geez, talk about one loud bitch." a man came out of the shadows. He had chestnut hair with one wild curl dangling to the side and light purple eyes. He snickered as I looked at him in astonishment. I mean he did look kinda cute... 'Wait! This is the guy who punched me! He's the one who brought me here!'

"You bastard! What the hell are you gonna fucking do with me!" as I was screaming he was walking closer and closer to me until I was pinned against the wall.

"Ooooo~! Such language~! I like that~!" He inched towards me until I could feel his hot breath on my skin "I'll show you what I'm gonna do."

And with that he crashed his lips upon mine, hot tongue exploring everywhere it could. I heard myself groan as our bodies were forced together.

Mant sexual scenes later... (AN: Sowy! I don't know how to do sexual scenes! I'm really really sorry!)

I awoke in my bedroom not remembering a thing that happened the night before.

'That's odd, I don't remember anything from last night. Weird.'

I decided to go to my friend, Feli's house. When I knocked at the door the little Italian boy answered right away.

"Ciao~! Come on in! I just made some breakfast pasta~!"_  
_

'Hmmmm... I feel like I saw Feli last night... impossible, probably just a dream.'

And with that I gladly accepted the warm plate of breakfast pasta from Feliciano.

A/N: This is a really weird X Reader I know... Pandachan120 I'm so sorry if you didn't like it I'll be glad to write another version for you. *bows* So thank you for reading! Ciao~! Felicia


End file.
